


Fiu De Noaptea Aripa (Hiatus)

by SpectralTigerParadox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralTigerParadox/pseuds/SpectralTigerParadox
Summary: After a lab accident, Danny finds himself trapped in another dimension. In the body of a child no less! Will he be able to hide his secrets? Will he find a way to fit into his new strange family? Can he ever return home or will this new bazaar world become his home?Dick Grayson has faced many horrible things throughout his life, but now he is challenged by his most terrifying trial yet, fatherhood.(This story is currently being rewritten.)





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with a loud bang. Danny had no idea what happened. One moment he was in the Fenton Works lab when an ear piercing beeping noise rang throughout the house. The portal’s warning lights flashing an ungodly bright red. Now he is ungracefully sprawled out on the top of a car hood. Beneath him was a sizeable dent. Police, fire truck, and ambulance sirens blared in the background. He could hardly hear them over the obnoxious ringing in his ears. Danny tried to open his eyes only to find he didn’t have the strength. The ringing slightly faded allowing him to make out the sound of people shouting, then everything shifted to black.

 

When Danny woke up he noticed how uncomfortable his bed is, the texture of cheap fabric under his hands, the unnatural lumpiness of his pillow. How strange, his bed was always cozy before. What changed? He cracked his eye open and was promptly blinded by bright florescent lights. When the spots dancing in his vision cleared he was able to properly see the room. It is the sterile white of a hospital room. A window is to the left of him allowing him to see the pink and orange of the sun set. An IV is hooked up to his arm, slowly dripping clear liquid substance into him. The events of what happened came rushing back to him.

 

_Flash Back_

It was a clear and sunny day in Amity Park, Ohio. He went to school like every other day, experienced his daily dose of bullying from Dash. Strangely enough no ghost attacks transpired. For the first time in a while he attended all of his classes and stayed until they ended. The day was oddly calm. The only thing wrong with day was the improved Fenton Thermos that he couldn’t seem to get working.   

 

“Why can’t I get this damn thing to work?!” Danny growled in frustration, slamming his fists on the lab table in front of him. All of his calculation were accurate. He even double checked them, yet the device on the table refused to function. Danny sighed, swiftly flopping back down on to the black rolling chair, returning to scouring his notes for errors. Suddenly, a shrill beeping sound vibrated throughout the room. Danny shot up, startled by the unexpected noise, knocking the chair to the ground in the process. When he jerked around the blaring red warning lights for the ghost portal lit up.

 

“What the fuck!” He cursed, rushing over to its control panel. Danny frantically began mashing any buttons he could think of that would shut down the device. His parents and sister were sleeping up stairs. He had to stop the portal’s melt down somehow. Every series of buttons he pressed failed to cease whatever was happening to the malfunctioning device. The scene in front of him faded to black when a bang shook the air. 

 

His ears were ringing, blocking out any other sounds. Underneath him he could feel the cool metal he associated with the hood of a car. He has been thrown into them plenty of times so it is a familiar sensation. How did he get here? Is his family okay? Judging by the different types of sirens he could now make out the answer to the last question is no. Danny attempted to pry his eyes open but couldn’t find the strength. All of a sudden the sounds seemed to fade as he passed out.

 

_End of Flash Back_

Danny is pulled out of his thoughts when the door to his room opens. “Oh, good. You’re wake.” A man dressed in a white coat says, his voice gruff sounding. A clipboard is tucked under this right arm and a stethoscope hung from his neck. _“He must be a doctor.”_ Danny thought as the man walked further into the room. The man pulled the clipboard out from under his arm and grabbed a pen out of his pocket. The doctor looked as though he is in his mid-thirties, his hair is short and blonde, skin a shade of chocolate brown. His eyes are an interesting sky blue color that oddly reminded Danny of a ghost. No name tag adorned his coat, leaving Danny clueless as to the man’s identity.

 

“Now, I just need ask you a few question to make sure you’re alright.” For some reason the doctor held up two fingers. “Can you tell me how many fingers I am holding up?” the doctor inquired. Oh, so that is what he is doing. It is far better than getting jabbed with needles and being called a ghost/monster. Shouldn’t they have discovered his secret by now? Surely after surviving an explosion they would have done some kind of test that would reveal his half ghost nature. “Two” Danny warily replied, narrowing his icy blue eyes at the doctor. Danny couldn’t help but feel like his voice sounded a little different than usual. It seemed almost younger sounding, not as deep as his voice normally is. He shrugged it off as the magic of puberty. The doctor scribbled something on his clipboard.

 

“Okay, good.” the doctor stated, looking directly at Danny. “Do you feel pain anywhere?” Despite surviving an explosion none of his muscles or bones hurt. Which is quite odd considering he remembers being pretty close to the cause of the explosion. “No.” Danny answered truthfully, still finding his voice somewhat strange.

 

“Excellent. Now, do you remember what happened?” The doctor asked, a bit of a grim note seeping into his voice. Unfortunately, Danny did remember. He remembered failing to save his family. But maybe, just maybe, someone survived.

 

“There was an explosion. Is my family okay?” Danny inquired, nervously. The doctor didn’t answer him for a while and merely stared at him with a look of pity in his eyes. Danny occasional shifted uncomfortable under his gaze.

 

“I’m sorry, kid. They didn’t make it.” the doctor said, voice laced with remorse. Kid?! Danny is not a kid. For the love of the Ancients, he is sixteen years old. Becoming a halfa did stunt his growth but Danny didn’t think he was that small. His anger vanished quickly and was replaced by an immense sorrow. His family is dead. And he couldn't save them. That realization dealt a heavy blow to his core. “Hey, chin up, kid. Your father is going to come get you as soon as possible.” the doctor said upon seeing the look on Danny’s face.

 

 _“Wait… FATHER?!”_ Danny thought, eyes widening slightly. He would have shouted the words but he didn’t want to make the entire hospital staff worry about his sanity. The doctor ignored the brief look of disbelief Danny sent his way. The doctor just confirmed Jack is dead. They couldn’t be leaving him with Vlad. That man is a psychopath and a monster. The next thing the man said threw him through a loop. “It’s a long trip from Gotham, but he should be here soon.” Gotham? Where the hell is Gotham? Danny has never heard of such a place before and he memorized every country on the map. “My father?” Danny inquired, uncertainly.

 

“Yes, your biological father, Richard Grayson. Since he is your only living kin and has agreed to take care of you, you’ll be living with him from now on. ” the doctor replied, confusing Danny. Danny knew Jack was not his biological father, Vlad never seemed to figure that out. But it didn’t make any sense. His biological father died a long time ago. In fact he perished shortly after Danny was born. And why was he being treated like a child?! Sure his grades didn’t reflect how intelligent his really is but that did not call for this kind of treatment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! Every day this week, I will be posting a new chapter of a story. 
> 
> Dick is 24.  
> Danny has the body of an 8 year old, but is mentally 16.

When Dick Grayson woke up this morning the last thing he expected was a call that would lead him to Amity Park, Ohio. Apparently an old fling decided to never mention she gave birth to _his_ son. Madeline, or Maddie, was her name. She was an older woman with beautiful red hair. They meet one faithful night in a bar. She and her husband, Jack, had hit a bump in their relationship since their daughter was born. He wanted to focus on their inventions while Maddie wanted to raise their daughter like normal people. At the time, Dick was a rebellious teen trying to forge his own path. They were both drunk that night. Then one thing led to another and now here he is, traveling to the town she settled down in to get his son.

 

He was livid that Maddie didn’t tell him she had been pregnant with his kid. Instead he had to learn from a social worker that she, her husband, and daughter died and she left the son he never knew about in his custody. They died in an explosion from an experiment gone wrong. It was a miracle his son, Daniel, even managed to survive the blast. Part of him was pissed off at the events.

 

Not to say he wasn’t happy, Dick was ecstatic to see his son. _Another Grayson_. He will no longer be the last Grayson. Dick just wished it would have been under better circumstances. Besides, he has absolutely no clue how his family will react. What on earth would he tell Bruce? _“Surprise! You have a grandchild.”_ Dick thought. _“Yeah, no. I’d have better luck convincing him Jason loves him.”_

 

Perhaps he should get a head start on that thirty page essay on why protection doesn’t always work. Dick could practically hear Bruce lecturing him. When he was young Bruce would give him a two hour long speech about having safe sex whenever he was interested in anyone. Dick liked to imagine Bruce did that with Jason, Tim, and Damian too. Though it was unlikely since his brother didn’t really do the whole dating thing. At least, not very well. He didn’t actually know if Damian knew what dating is.

 

It wasn’t too late to get his son and flee the country. No, that would not work either. Bruce would find him faster than the Flash can finish a twenty course meal. But it would be a lot easier than figuring out a way to tell Bruce about Daniel. His best bet is to break the news slowly. He had to get Daniel home without any incidents first. If he can keep the kid hidden for a week or two then he would have a better chance of Bruce not blowing up. The famous Batman was already stressed and grouchy due to a tricky case he is working on. Dick didn’t need that aggression misplaced toward him or his son.

 

He needed to make a plan, after all Nightwing couldn’t just vanish when he returned home with his son in tow. That left one very important question. When he was out at night who would babysit Daniel? His brothers were out of the question. Jason would kill him within an hour. The thought caused him to shudder. Tim was unfortunately very busy running Wayne Enterprise and hunting down his own criminals. And Damian… Well, he has come a long way since his assassin days, but Dick did not want to think about what would happen if the two were left alone together. Dick knew Damian would not murder his son in cold blood, he is the boy’s favorite brother after all. They share a bond only a Batman and their Robin can have. Damian would probably teach Daniel how to kill someone with a roll of paper towels and a loaf of bread. That was _definitely not_ something his child ever needs to learn.

 

As of this moment, he is staring out a private jet window watching the clouds fly by. Dick lied to his family about why he was going to Amity Park. To them, he is following a lead. To him, he is going to retrieve his only blood relative - his son. His eight year old son. The same age Dick was when his mother and father died - when they plummeted to their death. Dick wouldn’t be surprised if it was a family curse at work. Living on the road for so long made him superstitious. His other family members didn’t believe in superstitions. If Damian ever met a ghost, he would scoff in their face and tell them how fake they look. Only Alfred ever bothered to humor his superstitious nature, whether it be by burning herbs or chanting a bunch of made up words to make him feel better.

 

Dick hated deceiving his family, but he knew in the end it would be worth it. Lying to his brothers and father wasn’t easy. Bats ask too many questions. After all, they are detectives. Forging a lead for their current case was easy enough, but making his family believe it was harder. It was a whole other challenge to convince them he could handle investigating it alone. That was one challenge he didn’t win. But he did manage to convince them to let Roy, aka Red Arrow, come with him. Dick knew that when they returned there would be plenty of question regarding why they can back empty handed.

 

The whole situation seemed so unreal, Dick could hardly believe it. He has a son. And he is going to bring his son home. To a city over run with crime and chocked full of psychotic villains. A city with the villain that killed his baby brother. How would he protect his son? How would he keep his little boy safe from Deathstroke and The Court of Owls? Surely they would set their sights on his son, if they couldn’t have Dick they might as well take Daniel instead. Thought of his own son being turn against him by his greatest enemies nearly made him break down into a sobbing mess. He took a deep breath and pulled himself together. Roy, who is currently flying the private jet, would panic if he suddenly heard Dick crying like a baby. 

 

Maybe he could convince Wally and Roy to look out for Daniel until he told his family. Although, speedsters do have trouble keeping their mouth shut so he should just stick with Roy as a potential babysitter. If that fails then he could always get Damian to train him a guard dog. His little brother probably wouldn’t ask too many questions if he said he wanted extra security for his house. Plus, Damian loves animals. Perhaps he should move back into the manor with his son after everything dies down.

 

A sigh brushed passed his lips. This would be more complicated than he thought. Dick was in such a rush he forget to make a room for Daniel. What are kids even interested in now a days? Things were a lot different from when he was a child running around the manor, swinging on the chandlers. Superheroes, his son might like them. Dick personal preferred Superman over Batman when he was little. Now he couldn’t help wondering if that hurt Bruce’s feelings. He could hardly bring himself to imagine how he would feel if his son loved a superhero other than Nightwing. It was not a good feeling… Dick thought back to this morning, his head resting on the window as he stared outside. Even now he could still vividly remember his conversation over the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might contain some inaccurate information due to my lack of knowledge regarding the matter.

_Dick thought back to this morning, his head resting on the window as he stared outside. Even now he could still vividly remember his conversation over the phone._

_Earlier This Morning_

 

Only three hours had past since he went to bed from a late night of crime fighting, and his phone was already blaring obnoxious music on his nightstand. Dick briefly contemplated smashing his phone against the floor of his apartment bedroom, but decided to answer it instead. “Hello.” His voice was tired and scratchy.

 

“Hello. I’m Elin from the Amity Park Social Services. I need to speak with Richard Grayson.” The woman - Elin stated.

 

“Amity Park Social Services? Why do you need to talk to me?” Dick groggily inquired. He glanced at his alarm clock, noticing the displayed time was in fact nine o’clock. With an inaudible sigh he laid on his back desperately trying to fight off his body’s need for rest. “Madeline Fenton and Jack Fenton have passed away. According to Madeline’s will if anything were to happen to her you would gain custody of her son Daniel.” Elin calmly replied.

 

“Why me?” Dick couldn’t help but question aloud.

 

“It was stated in her will that you would gain custody of her son and the birth certificate lists you as the father. Also, none of Madeline or Jack’s relatives are suitable for caring for a child.” Elin answered.

 

_“What…? WHAT?!”_ He thought as he sprung upright, feeling more awake than he has in a while. _“Maddie left me custody of her - our son.”_

 

“Are you sure?” Dick questioned with as much seriousness as he could muster. On the outside he seemed calm and collected, but internally he was panicking. A son. He isn’t prepared for that kind of responsibility. Dick already has enough on his plate considering he runs around in the dead of the night catching criminals. “Yes, I’m sure.” Elin steadily answered. A few minutes of an unbearable silence past. “Did you not know?” Elin added cautiously.

 

“No, I had no idea.” Dick groaned, nervously running a hand through his messy black hair. How could Maddie never tell him about his son? Half of him wanted to be furious and the other half wanted to teleport to Amity Park so he could comfort his son.

 

“If you don’t want Daniel, I can try to find a place that will take care of him.” She said, a look of horror spread across Dick’s face. Flash backs to his own time in a juvenile center and orphanage played in the back of his mind. There is no way in hell he would let his child live through that kind of nightmare. Those places are the breeding grounds of evil. Dick still swore some of those kids were demons incarnate. “What?! No, no, no. I’ll take care of him. I will travel to Amity Park as soon as possible.” Dick said with a sense of finality.

_End of Flashback_

 

Before he knew it the private jet landed and Roy waltzed out of the cockpit. He was wearing casual clothing. A simple red T-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers to be exact. Dick asked him to dress in something other than his Red Arrow costume. Of course, Roy initially questioned why but eventually complied with his request. As for Dick’s outfit, he had no idea what to wear and after an hour of looking through his closet he ended up in formal clothes. He wore a pristine black suit and dress shoes.

 

What else was he supposed to wear? It wasn’t like he could show up in a stained blue hoodie, orange shorts, and worn black sneakers. Well, he could, but he wanted to make a good impression on the social workers he will be dealing with later. And casual clothing did not scream ‘I’m a responsible father who cares about their child’. It screamed ‘I’m a messy person and don’t deserve to be a father’. Dick _really_ wanted to be a good father, and if that meant getting fashion advice from Barbara then so be it. She did question why he needed the advice but he managed to convince her it was for the mission… At least, Dick hopes he successfully convinced her.

 

“So… Why exactly did I need to fly you to Amity Park, Ohio for a bat-mission? Couldn’t you just have one of your brothers do this?” Roy questioned, flopping down in the chair directly in front of Dick and facing him with a curious expression. Dick internally sighed. It was only a matter of time before Roy started asking questions. And there was no point in hiding his true mission from one of his best friends. The red clad archer had always proven to be a trust worthy friend. A friend he could share his deepest, darkest secrets with. A friend who would defend those secrets with his life.  

 

“It’s not really a bat related mission, it’s a personal mission.” Dick admitted, nervously shifting in his seat. Almost instantly, Roy’s facial expression shifted. His eyes narrowed as he gave Dick an icy glare and clenched his jaw.  

 

“Not what I heard, care to fill me in on the details of this so called _personal mission_?” Roy growled, sending Dick a look that said ‘explain this now’. Dick really should have suspected Roy would not be happy about him lying about the mission.

 

Dick, the most loving and lighthearted person everyone knew, gave Roy the most serious expression he could summon. He called upon his past experience as Batman to pull off such a feat. Roy looked slightly taken back by the sheer intensity of it. Dick unconsciously slipped his voice into his Batman impression as he spoke, “Do you promise to keep this just between us?” Which earned him that concerned angry look only Roy was capable of making. When Dick realized what he was doing he cleared his throat and continued in his normal voice. “I want as few people as possible to know about this right now.”

  

Roy huffed, “Dick, in all the years that I have known you, I have kept every single one of your most embarrassing secrets, and you choose now to doubt me.” Well, Roy had him there. But Dick needed to be one hundred percent sure this topic stays on the down low.

 

“Roy, this is really important. I can’t handle this alone. Bruce is under a lot of stress and I know he won’t like this. Can you keep it a secret?” Dick said.

 

The red haired archer noticed Dick wouldn’t let this go and sighed, “Fine, my lips are sealed.”

 

After a few agonizing moments of silence, Dick softly spoke, “I’m here to pick up my son…” Roy’s reaction was instantaneous. He flew out of his chair, eyes wide, his jaw dropped so low Dick was worried it would fall off. “Wait… WHAT?! You have a son. Why did you never tell me?!” Roy demanded, crossing his arms.

 

“Hey, in my defense, I just found out this morning.”

 

“How is that any better?! You just found out and Bruce doesn’t know. That’s why you’re making me blood oath to secrecy, isn’t it? Because somehow the self-proclaimed ‘world’s greatest detective’ never realized he has a grandson.” Roy said, his voice rising in volume with each sentence. For some reason, at that moment everything began to sink in. Dick has a son. A son that he will need to love and protect. On that night, he never thought his action would have any consequences. That it would be like all his other drunken one night stands. But now he is a father, and Dick wasn’t mental prepared for that.

 

He tried to keep himself together, but he snapped under the pressure of all his new responsibilities and worries. “Yes, he doesn’t know! I was young and foolish, and never expected this to happen. Roy, I don’t know what to do. I am happy, worried, angry, and really confused… I’m not ready to be a father!” Dick howled, hunched over with his face buried in his hands. Suddenly, all the tears he had been suppressing escaped as sobs sent tremors through his body.

 

Dick _really_ tried to be okay with all of this, but he wasn’t. He didn’t want to lie to his family. He didn’t want to keep Daniel a secret. He didn’t want to have all these worries and doubts about being a father, and the list seemed to go on forever. What if the Court of Owls is still out there and finds out he has a son? What if Deathstroke attacks his home while his is out and kidnaps Daniel? There were so many terrible ‘what ifs’ plaguing his mind it is driving him crazy. And Dick couldn’t even begin to describe how he felt about Maddie’s death.    


End file.
